Running has become a popular activity, not only in competitive athletics, but also among members of the general public who wish to maintain a degree of physical fitness. To increase the intensity of the exercise obtained from running, it is known to provide weights on the ankles and wrists of the runner.
One problem which is experienced, particularly by distance runners, is arm fatigue. In fact, arm fatigue which has caused runners to hold their arms at their sides in lieu of the usual cocked position is held by some to be a reason for hastening exhaustion of the runner. The conventional wrist weights are attached by a strap, and wrist weights of this type can irritate the wrists of the runner.